Face Up
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Juliet is making it her goal to make Alex happy without Mason. Juliet/Alex
1. Face Up

A/N: Takes place right after Wizards vs. Werewolves only Juliet didn't get scratched. Sorry if Juliet's shop is wrong near the end I remembered it was Late Night Bite and didn't find it anywhere else but I know its hiding. Listen to Face Up by Lights while reading this.

Alex was lying in bed, Mason was gone, he almost scratched Juliet and she bit him for it. Now he was gone and Justin and Juliet were happy but she wanted her boyfriend back! She heard footsteps approaching her door then stop. Alex hoped they wouldn't come in but of course that never worked out too well for her before. They knocked and she heard Juliet's voice.

"Alex, can we talk please, I...I want to explain what happened." Juliet was pressed agents the door, she knew Alex had every right to be upset with her but she wanted to explain that she had no other choice, he would've killed Justin, and moved on to everyone else, even her.

"No go away!" Alex pulled the headphone cord out of her ipod and plugged it into the docking station blasting **The Used **throughout the loft.

OoOo

"Alex, it's not healthy for you to keep it in, please, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here." Juliet was going to sit there for as long as it took, she didn't need to sleep or anything so when she said she wasn't going anywhere she really wasn't. She heard Alex moving around and smelt the most horrible smell ever. Pumpkin. It was a pumpkin shirt Alex threw out the door, it was a bit rotten, of course Harper would make pumpkin shirts, and she made a garlic necklace.

"I'm.......still.........not......oh god..........going!" She quickly grabbed the shirt and threw it as far down the stairs as she could coughing and gagging.

Justin had a water bottle filled with blood for Juliet. Who had been camped outside his sister's bedroom for two days now.

"She's stubborn." Juliet felt her body changed and refresh itself. Justin was getting use to this thankful, when max first saw her, he screamed, Alex even peeked out of her door before quickly shutting it and locking it again.

"Yeah she is." Justin sat down in the hall next to her. He felt horrible, he brought this all on them, if only he waited a short while before telling Juliet to look at the Mummy's eyes then Mason would've never fought with her and got bitten. "You're worst though."

"I am." Juliet's head shot up from where she rested it agents Justin's shoulder, she smelt something...something wonderful her fangs were already out. She broke the lock on Alex's door and saw the young girl lying on her bed her arm, covered in fresh small deep cuts were dripping on the floor.

"Don't get your parents!" She yelled at Justin rushing to Alex's side, her wrist was fine so she clearly didn't want to die, which was good, that many deep cuts, not so good. She licked at each cut tasting the sweetness of Alex's blood then the metallic bite. She knew Justin was just standing there in disbelief. "She's going to be fine, she didn't lose enough blood to bleed to death, give her an hour she'll be okay." Alex's cuts looked like they were getting better already. "Vampire salvia contains healing partials, that's why I was licking the cuts. You should go pick up some B12 for her, don't tell your parents about this, I'll handle it and if it's not a one time thing and if she did want to die, then we'll tell them." He just nodded and took out his wand; it was the only way out of the house without a chance of running into one parent.

OoOo 

Juliet was running her hand through Alex's hair; she had to admit her blood tasted much better than she thought it would.

"Oh Alex why did you do this?" She whispered and felt Alex move her head. "That's it sweetie, wakey wakey." She smiled when the younger girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Get out." Alex's face was stone cold, she looked very mad, of course she thought Juliet bit Mason because he said he loved her...after three hundred years you'd think a guy would move on.

"Alex why did you do this?" She held up the arm, the cuts were just small lines now, one more long lick each and there wouldn't even be scares.

"A cat scratched me a few days ago." She glared pulling her arm out of the vampire's grasp. She didn't even pause to think about it.

"Bullshit, you fucking tried to kill yourself." Juliet swore, when the soulful vampire swore you knew she was pissed.

"If I wanted to kill myself why didn't I go for the wrists? They're old cuts that's why they're healed." She was great at lying she knew that, she knew Juliet could smell the fresh blood on her floor.

"Alex, I licked the cuts, I tasted your blood, I'm sorry for what happened with Mason but you don't understand, he was in a frenzy. He almost killed Justin, if I didn't stop him, he would've killed Justin, Max, me, even you." She sighed and got off the bed. "Tell me the truth, did you want to die?" She wasn't leaving if Alex did.

"No....yes....I, I don't know. I really love him, and he loves me too." She sighed small tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Alex there might.....MIGHT be a way to bring him back, you should ask Justin, than again neither of you knew that could happen." She looked at her arm, the spot Mason almost got her. She rolled her eyes slightly than quickly held Alex close to her. She felt Alex's body shaking from the sob before it was audible.

"Stay with me tonight?" Alex gasped out between sobs and Juliet just nodded. Justin rushed in the room with a bottle of vitamins, a bottle of water and a dozen jelly doughnuts.

"I got everything. How are you doing Alex?" Justin put every down on her dresser and went to sit next to her on bed. She didn't answer him she just broke down more in Juliet's arms.

"Alex, Justin got jelly doughnuts." She knew Alex loved it when she drained them.

"Pass one." Justin grabbed one and passed it to Alex which smeared it in his face. Juliet chocked on a laugh and Alex gave a small smile before crying into Juliet some more.

"I'm just gunna go." He wiped some jelly off his face and tasted it.

OoOo

Alex fell back asleep in Juliet arms and let the vampire hold her as she cried herself to sleep. Juliet laid her down gently brushing the hair out of her face, she was getting her something to eat.

"Juliet, you left the hallway everything okay?" Max asked from the couch.

"Oh yeah Alex just fell asleep. I'm getting her something to eat." Juliet knew where everything was. She cooked a lot when Jerry and Teresa were busy in the shop.

"Did you bite her?" He asked keeping his eyes on the tv.

"What! No Max I would never bite anyone...except Harper. Why do you think I bit her?" Juliet wished she could see her reflection.

"Blood's on your mouth." He blinked changing the channel.

"Oh that's jelly." She took the toast and cheese and ran up to Alex's room and set it on her nightstand crawling in the bed and holing Alex close. She didn't know if she fell asleep or zoned out but Alex was awake now and eating. Juliet let out a sigh of relief.

"I want you to explain everything now. Why you **had **to bite him." Alex looked up through her lashes. Juliet just nodded sitting up.

"Full moons do crazy things to us. Vampires, Werewolves, Mummies. That's why he went a bit crazy and started attacking us. I'm hoping. It felt like he scratched me and I thought I'd lose everything and get really old and die. When I saw him attacking Justin, and not the werewolf batting around attacking, I panicked! I knew after Justin he wouldn't stop until we were all dead." She looked down, she felt horrible, she was too distracted by everything to notice her energy level flat lining and that's why her wings went back in.

"You were fine." Alex pointed out looking down at the last slice of toast.

"Well if I lost the love of my life and wasn't getting the second chance she told me I had, I'd go nuts." Juliet stroked Alex's cheek then closed her eyes for a small second.

"So it's Justin's fault?" Alex asked leaning into Juliet's hand.

"No, he was just trying to protect you. You know what he's like." She wiped a tear that fell from Alex's eye. Then glanced to make sure Alex's door was shut the lock was broke.

"Yeah I do..." Alex took a deep breath, she wanted to try something. "Juliet can I do something?" She knew that Juliet wouldn't say no, her soul was nagging at her for biting Mason.

"Of course Alex we can do anything you want." She smiled sweetly.

"Close your eyes." Alex told her gently. Juliet did without question. Alex cupped her cheeks and kissed Juliet's lips gently. She felt her heart skip a beat when Juliet kissed her back. Alex felt her tongue on her lips and gladly let her in. She broke painfully after a minute to breath.

"Alex, I'm with Justin, after everything I can't leave him, not now at least. But I promise we can do anything and everything you want." Juliet pulled Alex into her arms.

"We have to keep it hidden? And hurt Justin..." Alex broke down crying again, she didn't want him to go through what she was going through. Juliet rubbed her back thinking of the words she needed.

"We only have to hide it until I make him want to break up with me." Juliet whispered she had a plan then quickly checked the room for something sharp. "Alex what did you use to cut yourself?"

"Razor blade from a sharpener." She reached in her pocket and pulled it out. "Why?"

"Because if Justin and your parents think I'm biting you than he'll break up with me." She would use her fangs but the risk of not stopping was greater.

"But then they'll be mad if I go out with you." Alex wanted to feel Juliet's lips on her neck but she wanted their relationship to be accepted.

"It'll go away after time." She shrugged. "You ready?" She asked the edge inches from Alex's neck.

"Yes." Juliet made two quick motions and the blood rushed to the surface. Juliet's lips hungrily covered the small holes and Alex felt her fangs and screamed out to Justin knowing that it was the only way he'd find out. Sadly Alex forgot to magically lock the door.

"Juliet what are you doing!" he yelled which got the attention of Harper who came with pumpkins and garlic.

"I...She...I had to Justin, it was so hard not to." Juliet pulled back her mouth smeared with Alex's blood.

"Okay that's it vampire!" Harper was charging her the horrible vegetables. Juliet didn't think twice she dove out of Alex's opened window and turned into a bat. Alex had Justin and Harper on a side each.

"I can't believe Juliet would do that. She always had great control. I have to break up with her." He looked hurt, Alex wrapped her arms around him.

"No you don't it's my fault she bit me." Alex couldn't go through with the plan not after the look on his face. Jerry and Teresa ran into Alex's room.

"Oh God what happened?" Teresa asked moving Alex's hair out of the way to look at the wound on her neck.

"Juliet bit her." Justin said leaning agents the fuzzy wall.

"What! Where is she? I'll kill her." Jerry looked around the room.

"I scared her off." Harper smiled.

"Juliet bit you? Oh sweetie." Teresa held her daughter closer to her.

"Justin outside." Jerry lead the eldest wizard outside in the hallway and shut Alex's door behind them.

"We have to keep Juliet away from Alex. Since she's had her blood both of them are going to find it hard to stay away from each other." Jerry knew they would have to take turns watching Alex except in the daylight.

"Juliet wouldn't just attack her. Her control is better than any one of her parents." Justin didn't want to lose Juliet after such a short time of being back together but sadly if he had to choose between Juliet and Alex, he had to pick Alex.

"But she can make mistakes Justin and I can't give her the chance to make one again." Jerry gave a deep sigh. "I'll go over there, tell them if any one of them goes near any of us, monster hunters will be called." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I so sorry Justin."

OoOo

Juliet was sitting at a empty table it was late and not a lot of customers came in. She couldn't get the taste of Alex's blood of mouth.

"Juliet why aren't you at the Russo's, didn't you tell us you were going to make Alex better?" Al asked sitting across from his daughter.

"I did, and Alex almost killed herself." Juliet looked down she still didn't know if it was because of Mason or herself.

"Really? Alex? I would have thought she'd kill that young one." Al leaned back in his seat. "That's not what's bothering you is it? You can hardly blame yourself for her actions."

"No I helped her, I licked the cuts so they would heal...It's what happened after..." She didn't know to explain this to her parents they didn't get guilt. Cindy was sitting down now next to Juliet, she had a better chance of helping her. She wanted to tell them that she made everyone think she bit Alex.

"Did you bite her?" Cindy asked brushing hair out of Juliet's face. Juliet opened her mouth ready to confess the whole plan to her mother when a loud bang was heard from the stairs. Jerry Russo came down the stairs.

"If you come near me and mine again, you won't have to time to think before the Monster Hunters are bringing you to Monster Jail." Jerry looked as scary as he could be.

"What do you mean? Juliet what happened between you and the Russo girl?" Al looked at his daughter who was already gone.

"She bit Alex!" Jerry yelled. He stormed out after making sure they knew he was not joking.

Al left after his daughter Cindy closely behind.

"Juliet you bit Alex! You let them catch you biting her?" Al couldn't believe it, they were yelled at for trying to bite her and Harper and she turns around and does the same thing.

"I didn't bite her!" Juliet screamed. The plan went horribly wrong, there was no way her and Alex could be together anymore. Her family was going to have to move, she looked down at the floor.

"Why does he think you did?" Al asked kneeling down tipping her face up.

"That's what we wanted him to think. I used the corner of a razor blade she had to make the cuts, I only drank from her, she called out to Justin, she he would break up with me...and we could be together." Her parents knew that she liked girls, no vampire was straight.

"Tell them the difference before they try and kill us!" Al couldn't believe this.

"How did she taste?" Cindy asked, she knew Juliet couldn't hurt Justin and she thought this was the best solution.

"Amazing...I didn't want to stop but I knew I had too. I can't fix it...not if I stay here. I'll leave for awhile." She sighed, she has been away from her parents besides being a slave to the mummy. She killed and tortured people for fun. They found her and gave her a soul to keep her from getting herself killed. She was famous among monsters. The old her.

"No you are not. Juliet we understand that you want to be on your own at times but now after this you are staying here where we can keep a eye on you. You are not to leave the shop for any reason. If you want to go shopping or something I will go with you." Cindy knew how to keep Juliet under control when she lost it, it was rare but now and then it happened.

"Mom...I don't think that would be enough..." She knew what would happen if animals showed up dead.

"If it's not enough then we shall all leave. After they call the hunters, you single handily took out ten at once Juliet, we hid the last time because we didn't want to leave, if those wizards call them, we'll fight them. Show the wizards we will not back down." Al spoke sitting next to his daughter. "You can be the kindest person, but do not forget what you use to do." He loved his daughter no matter what side of her was in control. He often wished the two sides of her could merge but for whatever reason they refused too.

"I'm not killing anyone, there's only a few hunters left after the mummy...They'll send Justin, we are not killing Justin. I am not killing anyone else. It's bad enough I have all this guilt from before." The bell on the counter rang.

"I'll go get it." Juliet wanted to be busy right now.

OoOo

Alex was lying in bed, her window was locked, her door was being watched. Pumpkins were all over the loft and the shop. She needed to talk to Juliet. Tell her how sorry she is about how the plan went. She called her and got no answer. Looking around to see how close the nearest person was Alex took out her wand and flashed herself over to Late Nite Bite. It was empty she rung the bell and smiled when Juliet came out.

"Alex you can't be here." Juliet said in a low hush voice.

"Well I am. Juliet it's my fault. If I wasn't an idiot none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have done any of that. I don't regret the kiss but I regret everything after." Alex looked down on the counter she couldn't meet Juliet's eyes.

"Your neck is completely healed." She stated dumbly. Juliet had to keep a distance from Alex.

"Yeah...so I heard my dad and Justin talking. You know I would never let him call in the monster hunters." Alex fiddled with the lint in her pocket. "My bedroom window is going to be open tonight...will you visit me?" Alex looked up for the first time and pleaded that Juliet would say yes.

"Maybe. The only monster hunter left is Justin and he's not that good. Ironically I found the mummy not him." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he isn't. Can I get one last kiss please?" Alex asked she knew she had to go back but she didn't want to without a kiss.

"Maybe." Juliet smiled coyly before leaning over the counter to kiss Alex deeper than before. Alex pulled back her teeth on Juliet's bottom lip.

"Don't tease come see me tonight please." Alex pouted.

"Maybe I can't promise anything. I love you." Juliet got in another kiss.

"Fine...I love you too." Alex flashed out.

OoOo

Alex was lying in bed, dressed in a black wife beater and black and pink plaid pj pants. She was so tired but she tried to stay awake but she found it so hard. Her eyes closed and she swore it just for a second, which turned into minuets. Juliet was standing...well flying outside Alex's window trying to make sure no one was around. If she could make everyone in the house but Alex fall asleep she would. But that was rather time consuming and she'd have to be face to face with everyone, it was easier this way. Juliet opened the window standing on the ledge and climbed in. She laid down on the bed first and just held Alex in her arms. Alex rolled over and opened her eyes.

"You came." She grinned, it was the first time Juliet saw actual happiness on her face since Mason left.

"Of course. I can't stay away from you, which is really bad because your dad thinks it's smart to threaten my family." Juliet placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "You have to sleep. It's late." It was one thirty am. She knew Alex would be asleep and that was fine, as long as she could just hold her the young wizard she would be happy.

"But I don't want to miss a second with you." Alex cuddled into the vampire. "You're really warm, I thought vampires were suppose to be cold."

"It depends what it's like in the room we are, we're not cold blooded but we're not warm blooded either." She ran her fingers through Alex's hairs.

"I want to be with you, like in the open without having to stay quiet." Alex whispered wrapping her arms around Juliet's neck, in an attempt no matter how weak to keep her from leaving.

"I know, but for now it can't happen. I'm sorry Alex." Juliet couldn't be sorrier, she needed to be with Alex but she couldn't risk her family getting in monster jail.

"We can leave together, I mean like town. Just take off." Alex sat up and pulled Juliet up with her.

"Alex...we can't just leave, you need to study magic and do the competition." Juliet kissed her lips gently before tugging her back down.

"Not if you make me a vampire." Alex pointed out. This thought was in her head as soon her Juliet and Justin got serious. If Justin was a vampire than Alex had a better shot of just beating Max.

"Alex in a few decades which will fell like months to you, everyone, Harper, Justin Max, your parents will all be dead." She had to make sure Alex really wanted to be alive forever.

"And I'll mourn and be sad but if I have you then I know everything will be okay." Alex started crying in Juliet's neck.

"Wait a short while and I'll come and take you away with me. After I get my parents out of here too. Until then, I'll come by here at night and spend it with you, different times when you have school of course." Juliet explained knowing this would satisfy Alex for now.

"A few more kisses and I might agree to it." Alex kissed Juliet's neck and trailed it up to Juliet's jaw before having a very heated kiss.

"We can have a happily ever after?" She asked once the kiss ended.

"As happily as we can." Juliet rocked Alex until she fell asleep and then she left through the window a long note in Alex's phone.

A/N: Might be a one shot, thus the length.


	2. Smother Me

A/N: Okay okay people here it is chapter two of Face Up. After the alerts and favourites and reviews I couldn't ignore you. Last Night's Kiss takes priory though. Oh by the way sex will happen between Juliet and a wizard. HA it could be Justin...or Max. DO NOT EXCPEPT EVERY CHAPTER TO BE AS LONG AS THE FIRST IT WAS MEANT TO BE A ONE SHOT. Because of the sex scene do not get mad at it still being T, you tell me that teens don't have sex and I'll show you a show called sixteen and pregnant.

Alex woke up with a deep feeling of loss. She knew before she reached out or opened her eyes that Juliet was gone. She sighed knowing this would be how she would wake up from now on. Going from Juliet's arms to cold air and alone. She sighed and got out of bed taking her phone off her bedside table. She smiled when she saw two longs notes in her memo pad.

_**Morning baby, I really hate leaving you alone but we both know I had too : , ( I'll come by tonight if you want me, just leave your window unlocked. I don't think we should do anything else, yes that means no more kisses, at least until Justin officials dumps me, and I'll call you at lunch get away if you can from others, if you can't don't answer and call me when you can. I won't mention your name just in case, I think you should do the same. I love you so much, I'll do anything for you to get your happily ever after. **_

Alex smiled and saved the notes and made sure you needed a four digit code to read it. She threw on some clothes, finger brushed her hair back in a pony tail and headed down stairs to get something to eat. The kitchen was empty which meant her parents were downstairs working. She grabbed a bowl and some fruit loops. She heard someone coming down and groaned when she saw it was Justin.

"I know what you did Alex." He went to the fridge, his hair was messy and he was in jeans and a tight t shirt. Alex shook her head at him.

"Yesterday? I know you know, Juliet sent you to get stuff, you saw the marks and I'm guessing me passed out." Alex spoke through a mouth full of cereal.

"After that, pretending that Juliet bit you. She wouldn't bite anyone. We both know that." Justin glared at her.

"No she did, she had my blood from licking up my cuts and later she got hungry and couldn't stop herself." Alex rolled her eyes at Justin, the one time she needed to him think the worst he wouldn't.

"They were too small to be from her fangs." He narrowed his eyes at his sister, she set up his girlfriend. He decided he was going to go meet her at the park at sundown. He was going to ask her about it.

"....Justin I'm sorry I really am I think you guys are so good together. I didn't want you to get mad at her, I only screamed out to you because I was panicking." Alex was texting Juliet telling her that Justin was catching on and they'd have to watch out for him.

"You're up to something Alex, I'm keeping an eye on you."He knew at a very early age to keep an eye on Alex, ever since she could walk.

"Okay, but I'm not up to anything Justin." She shrugged and ate her breakfast.

**Let me be the one who calls you  
baby all the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
Let me be the one who calls you  
baby all the time**

Juliet was getting ready to meet Justin, he told her that no one would be able to find out he was there thanks to the magic glasses.

She sighed as she flopped down on their couch, a few days ago her mom finally broke down and Juliet and Al went to go buy every latest thing in entertainment.

All she needed now was a frozen hot chocolate.

"Juliet you saw Alex last night didn't you?" He sat on the couch arm, a luxury he could only enjoy when Cindy wasn't around. Juliet found it odd that they could always remember Alex's name and not Justin's.

"And risk getting us all killed...course not." She was flipping through the channels now.

"Uh huh...Wanna go get frozen hot chocolates? Your mother is out." Al gave his daughter a look that meant she had to move her legs, which she did and sat up on the couch. Al gracefully plopped down on the couch and wrapped an arm lovingly around his daughter.

"I'm trying to get her away for the weekend, we can go wild, eat who ever, whatever, no need to sneak out." He smirked as she gave a small laugh and laid her head down.

"I'm the reason you don't bite people Dad, not Mom." She had to laugh at that.

"Right...well still you could go over and see Alex or have Alex come over here. I know you'll make the right choices." He kissed her forehead.

"Dad who's in the shop?" ((ever notice how they are the only ones working there yet there's a few scenes with both of them and Juliet out of the shop? It's open twenty four hours))

"No one...I have to go." He left his daughter laughing.

**I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?  
**

Alex was in the shower thinking just about Juliet as the steamy hot water poured down her naked tanned body. She rested her forehead agents the cold plastic like side. She really hoped Juliet came tonight, she didn't think she would be able to sleep with her arms around her. She thought a few times about what sex with her would be like but she was ready to go slow with it if Juliet wanted too. She could still taste her on her lips and smell the mix of vanilla and death on her bed. Her mind body and heart all longed for Juliet. She couldn't lose her. She didn't even have her yet. She ran a hand through her hair as she turned off the water. Getting out she wrapped a towel around her body and hair and picked up her phone calling Juliet.

"Baby please, please, please break up with Justin now, I want to see you without feeling guilty about it. I also thought about you turning me, I could always turn my family after awhile." Alex didn't even bother to say hi.

"**Alex, I'm on my way to go see Justin now. You won't have a soul, neither would your family, you won't be able to keep your powers and I won't turn you.**" Juliet sounded odd, Alex couldn't place her finger on it.

"I don't care, if I have you with me than that's all I need, I trust you to keep me from going insane with power or whatever." Alex was not giving up.

"**Look I have to go we'll talk about this tonight okay.**" Juliet hung up after that to stop Alex from saying anything in protest.

**Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight, stay by my side  
And let me be the one who calls you  
baby all the time  
**

Juliet was the lone worker in the shop, Justin walked down, she could tell from his smell and she smiled at him.

"I want to know why you pretended to bite Alex." Justin cut right down to the chase, he just wanted to know the truth, if he was going to lose the love of his life than he wanted the truth God damn it!

"So you would break up with me and I could be with Alex...last night she kissed me and I didn't want to break up with you, not so soon after everything that happened. Justin I am so sorry, if I could ignore my feelings for Alex I would." She hated the hurt, broken look on Justin's face and felt tears brim her eyes, she wouldn't cry, she had no right too, she was breaking up with him.

"So after everything we been through, our parents, the mummy, even when I almost died trying to save you, you just want to be with _her _of course. Alex gets what Alex wants!" Justin yelled before storming out. Juliet was about to follow him before she remember the weather report, it was sunny with no clouds in the sky, she's be dust in the wind before she got to the sub shop. She sent a text to Alex telling her that Justin was very mad at them both and that she was sorry.

**I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?  
**

Justin was livid he stormed into the sub shop slamming the door behind him.

"Justin what happened?" Jerry asked as soon as his son took off his magic glasses.

"Juliet didn't bite Alex. She made everyone think that so I'd break up with her. Why? So she could be with Alex! The one thing in my life that was just mine Alex ruined. I should've saw it first when they became friends. It's not fair Dad, I did everything for Juliet and she dumps me..." Justin looked down at the floor.

"Justin, people can't control who they fall in love with. Now your sister is still in bed, awake but in bed and I'm pretty sure she just got a shower so...." Jerry reached under the counter can came out with two cans of silly string. "Get revenge this way." He handed them to his son, both cans were pink. "For Juliet well throw a pumpkin down the stairs and run." Jerry liked to think he gave his kids great advice.

"Thanks Dad." Justin smiled at his Dad before running up the stairs to Alex's room. He kicked the door open, not that it was locked, and popped the caps off the silly strings letting them both go right on Alex who was doing her hair on her bed.

"Take that you girlfriend thief" Justin screamed as he assaulted his sister with the most annoying thing one could spray.

"Justin! Stop! God I just got a shower! Dad!" Alex screamed out moving her arms to cover her face and hair somewhat.

"Dad gave me these." Justin smirked as the cans started to spurt out. "And now I'm done....for now." He dropped the cans and pulled out his wand flashing out, but in his wake he left confetti and everything else that was useless and messy.

**When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  
Baby I'm here  
**

Alex stepped out of the shower for the second time today when her phone started vibrating. She quickly answered it.

"Hey baby." She knew that they could finally be together now.

"**Hey, did everything go okay when Justin came back?**" Alex could hear the concern in her face; even worry lines on her face.

"No...I have a room full of silly string and confetti proving that he isn't okay with the idea of us, not that I care." Alex moved her head to the side and tried to see the two holes Juliet made in her neck last night, she couldn't.

"**Wow do you need help in cleaning it up?**" Juliet sounded a bit distracted on the phone Alex noticed.

"Nope, it's all cleaned up with magic. I haven't talked to Dad about it yet, he's the one who told Justin to attack me with silly string, I don't think you're safe from his _wrath _so keep an eye out for him." Alex could only imagine what he would do to Juliet.

"**Well I got some really big news for you.**" Juliet couldn't hold it in any more.

"Okay what is it?" Alex dried her hair with her wand not wanting to use her hair dryer while on the phone with Juliet.

"**My Dad finally got Mom out for the weekend and I don't have to sneak out to meet with you, he's even willing to help you sneak over.**" Juliet was grinning from ear to ear a fact that anyone on the line with her could hear.

"That's great. I should go see how my Dad is." Alex didn't want to face her Dad though.

"**Call me right after it happens okay?**" Juliet knew how hard it was for Justin to tell them that they were dating, Alex had to explain her sudden interest in girls.

"Of course, I love you." Alex was already heading down to the shop.

"**I love you too. Good luck Alex.**" Juliet hung up first to Alex's dismay.

She found her Dad in the kitchen making a sandwich and took a deep breath.

"Daddy can we talk about last night?" She asked using her special Daddy voice ((girls you know you have one too)).

"Of course sweetie, do you wanna talk about kissing Juliet or getting her to drink your blood?" Jerry smiled at his daughter.

"Um...getting her to drink my blood then kissing her?" Alex sat down up on the table as Jerry put the sandwich on the counter for Max to take.

"Okay, you did something very stupid and because of that you can't see her." Jerry was waiting for Alex to start getting mad or make a look.

"What do you mean I can't see her? Dad come on, she didn't bite me." Alex tried the puppy dog eyes, sadly her father looked away.

"She didn't bite you but she had your blood, I'm not saying that you don't feel the way you do with her but well you both will have effects from the blood and well frankly if you see her again there is nothing to stop her from wanting more blood." Jerry was putting his foot down.

"This is why I told her last night to just turn me! Then you wouldn't even have a say!" Alex was getting tired of her parents.

"If you want to run off and be a vampire than go Alex no one is stopping you!" Jerry yelled at his daughter in a moment of anger not really knowing what words were that came out.

"Fine I will!" She ran out the shop and ended up in the park ((Yes because everything is in running distance in shows)) She sat down on a bench and started crying, the sun was going down and she called Juliet.

**Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?  
**

Juliet was waiting for the sun to go down, she was currently fixing her father's make up, which after telling him that she broke up with Justin he let her put on. He knew how to put on make up and do hair, Cindy made sure of that.

"Has Alex called you yet to tell you about her talk with her father?" Al has his eyes lightly shut as his daughter applied the black eye shadow.

"Nope, I think they are still talking, a conversation like that can't go very quickly." She never had to tell her parents she like girls, all vampires didn't believe in sexual orientation they fell for the person not the gender, she knew her father had been with men and her mother had been with other women as well it was just a fact.

"No, I suppose it can't. What do you think about us selling frozen hot chocolates? All we need is a blender, chocolate powder and ice. Oh and whip cream you need whip cream." Juliet slightly slapped her father's arm.

"Dad don't move. We need four different types of chocolate for one, and no, white and dark don't count, I don't think..." She was done with his eyes and moved to his lips, the lip gloss was pink with a hint of glitter.

"When you're done will I look like Edward Cullen?" He joked or at least she hoped he joked.

"No Dad, you will never look like Edward Cullen, or any Cullen for that matter, I can make you look like Brad Stoker's Dracula but that isn't that far from you." She knew that Dracula was based on her father, he use to terrorized a writer even wrote his name in blood all over his house, of course he saw the name in the mirror and wrote Dracula. Once the book came out vampires everywhere had to go under cover, no one was happy with her father and he knew it.

"That man is a nut job, who writes the last letter of their name in capital and the first in lower case?" His brows crossed resulting in another playful slap on his chest from his daughter.

"I'll wax them off if you don't stop." She had wax, she could easily take him...if she had wax in her hands.

"I'm staying still." He dramatically held his breath, not that he needed it. A loud Taylor Swift song cut through the perfect Father Daughter moment and Juliet flipped it open before she looked.

"Alex?" She sounded hopeful.

"I...I'm at the....park.....can you...pl...please come get me..." She was sobbing; it broke Juliet's heart checking the time she knew the sun was setting and down enough, just encase she took a over sized hoodie and threw it over her head taking off for the park. She found Alex, easily enough since she just followed her scent. She didn't slow down until she was sitting right next to her with her arms around her. Alex just cried into her almost girlfriend's shoulder. She was trying to explain to her what was going on she just couldn't. After many minuets Alex calmed down enough to be understood.

"My Dad kicked me out...he said that because you had my blood you were too dangerous to be around and I was mad at him and told him that I wanted to be a vampire so he wouldn't get a say and he told me that no one was stopping me and if i wanted to go out and be a vampire then go ahead or something..." She cried into Juliet even harder after that. Juliet was trying everything, she was rubbing Alex's back, stroking her hair whispering words in her ear.

"Was he angry too?" Juliet was trying to rationalize this which was hard with just Alex, especially upset.

"Yeah...but I don't see what he could be mad about." She mumbled slightly muffled by Juliet.

"Right, his own daughter wants to date the vampire that had her blood. Why would anyone get mad at that..." She gentle moved Alex off her to just look her in the eyes. "He is right Alex, I do want your blood again but I won't bite you, not for a long time. I have better control than most vampires because of my soul. I think you should stay with me tomorrow, call your Mom and tell her where you are so she isn't worried and then in the morning go over and talk with him. That way you both have time to calm down." Juliet figured this was the best way to rationalize the fight.

"...I hate that you have to think everything over." Alex pouted and just rested her head on Juliet.

"I know, now come on your frozen." Juliet got up and held her hand out for Alex to take which she did then reached into her boot and flashed them to The Late Nite Bite.

"Okay I don't like that." Juliet hated traveling by wand. It was magic in general, she had all the magic she needed and wanted in her keeping her dead body from decomposing.

"Oh too bad." Alex was much better thanks to Juliet. She gave a small yawn causing the blonde vampire to laugh.

"Come on let's get you in bed...well..." Juliet figured it was better to just show Alex. She just took her hand and led her down to the cellar, where the organ her mother tried to play was.

"Wow that's a very pink coffin." Alex pointed out pretending to be blinded by the color.

"Yeah that's why I picked it out, guess where we'll be sleeping?" She smirked and led Ales down the staircase which then slid back into the wall.

"Will I be able to breathe?" Alex asked as they walked over to the coffin and saw the drawing. "Wow didn't know you were such an artist."

"You'll have air, and yeah I started it when I was bored and then every afternoon I would fix it up." She shrugged opening up the casket. "There's a latch on this side if you want to get out." Juliet kissed Alex's forehead. "Now call your mom." Juliet knew how important it was that Alex tells her where she is.

"Fine." Alex made the phone call while Juliet ran up stairs to help her Dad with the rush of costumers that came in. She heard the bell ring five times in a row and Juliet took off running giving Alex a kiss on the check before she left.

**Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?  
**

Juliet was holding Alex in her arms happily. Not four hours ago Alex went over to her house and talked with her Dad who admitted he over reacted but told her that if she felt that strongly about becoming a vampire then for obvious reason she couldn't live with them. She accepted that and packed up her things, after calling Juliet to see if they did have room for a real bed, she got a response between laughs that they had a whole house above the shop they never used.

Alex's bedroom was pretty much transported into the master bedroom of Juliet's house, not of course before double checking with Al that it was okay. Alex was allowed over to her parent's house whenever she wanted as long as she still had a pulse.

It hurt Harper a lot but she still got to see Alex in school and everything. The only thing that changed was her address.

"In two years, if you still want to be a vampire Alex I'll turn you then, once you're eighteen." Juliet whispered in her girlfriend soon to be lover's ear.

"Okay. That's sounds good." Alex mumbled kissing down Juliet's neck. "I know it seems sudden, but I've been in love with you since I first saw you at the Nite Bite, ((Alex would never saw a name as long as The Late Nite Bite)) I was so nervous about asking you out than Justin ended up going out with you and we only got together two nights ago, but I really wanna show you how much I love you." Alex wanted to strip Juliet and do very bad things to her.

"Alex, wow I never heard you say anything that romantic. Let's just fuck okay, get the awkwardness out of the way and that way when we get more serious we can be so familiar with each other's bodies it'll just be natural." Juliet figured this was the best way to talk about this step. ((She really knows how to charm a girl out of her dress doesn't she?))

"Fine with me, I've been dreaming about it for like ever." Alex threw her shirt off and her jeans. Juliet got up and took off everything but her bra and panties. She pinned Alex down on the bed and kissed her mouth roughly, Alex didn't seem to mind the assault on her mouth and felt two cool hands on her hips moving up to her breasts. She gasped as she felt her breasts, nipples standing at attention be freed from the cover of her bra. She watched in awe and disbelieve as Juliet took one of her rock hard nips in her mouth and rolled it between her teeth. Alex laid her head back and moved to get under Juliet's panties. ((Lesbians do have sex they do a lot more then grind agents each other! And yes they both have orgasm its not "you're done so the sex is over" no it's "bitch my turn now suck it!")) Soon Alex was on top of Juliet two fingers pumping in and out of her wet slick hole while her thumb nail pressed down on her very hard and sensitive clit. Juliet was moaning and begging Alex to keep going, telling her that she was so close. Alex, with skill Juliet didn't think a first timer could have she kept the rhythm with her hand going while she sucked and bite one of Juliet's nipples through her bra. Juliet took one last sharp breath between her clenched teeth and felt the ultimate pleasure that was her orgasm shake her body and mind, she knew she screamed out for Alex, she was anything but quiet.

"Wow Alex, I'm impressed I didn't think you could do that. Well not to that extent." Juliet spoke a thin layer of sweat over her body. She pulled the young wizard down with her and kissed her lips deeply, this was just to distract her. She had Alex's panties flying across the room and her own fingers pumping very hard as she heard Alex's juice mesh agents her fingers. She kissed up her stomach, while keeping her hand busy. She sucked as hard as she could on Alex's left nipple being mindful of her fangs. She heard Alex moan, call out her name a few times mostly she just begged for much, which Juliet always gladly gave her. She wasn't gentle which surprised Alex; she thought Juliet would be so gentle with her. Instead Juliet was going to have Alex limping for days. As soon as Juliet dug her nail into Alex's clit she screamed and clung onto Juliet like was she was falling out of the world, which in her mind she was.

"Holy fuck...that is so much better than when Dean and I did acid." Alex was breathing heavily as she nuzzled into Juliet, the sheets of the bed clinging to her.

"Well of course it was, I've have over two thousand years to perfect it." Juliet smirked as she kissed Alex's lips once more. She wanted to fall asleep like this every night and she could and will.

"Here I thought you didn't have a ego." Alex joked kissing Juliet with as much passion as she could manage, her tongue parting Juliet's lips then explore the vampires mouth.

"Of course I do, it's not brag though it's fact, I'm great in bed." She winked before checking the time on her phone. "I have to go my shift is starting in a minute." Alex shook her head as Juliet got up and dressed in ten seconds.

"I love you vampire." Alex was going to have a nap; she didn't think she would be able to walk any time soon anyways.

"I love you too wizard." Juliet got in one more passionate kiss before she took off out of the room.

Alex just grinned at the window. She had to call someone and talk about that, she could call Harper but she was busy trying to get with Justin. She tried anyways and got a answer, she talked to Harper for two hours about it and then hung up because she couldn't keep her eyes open, she needed to sleep. All thanks to Juliet, her lover.

**Let me be the one who calls you  
baby all the time  
Let me be the one who calls you  
baby all the time  
Let me be the one who calls you  
baby**


	3. I Won't Change My Mind

A/N: Wow was not feeling the love for the last chapter that I was for the first. Remember you ask for these. This is the second last chapter. It's a four shot. Theresa is hard for me to write I apologize. The paranormal activity scene was not written by me but a potential girlfriend, I only allowed it 'cause she's really hot and I got a very nice and long kiss out of it. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

It was two years later and it was Alex Russo's eighteenth birthday. She wasn't in collage because she would just leave it after today anyway. She was going to spend today with her family because it was the last time she'd get to see them. She kissed Juliet gently as she got out of bed, the vampire didn't stir. It took Alex awhile to get use to watching her lover sleep because she honestly looked dead, and sometimes just to make it weirder, it was like her skin was sinking into her bones. She dressed in her regular style and headed upstairs. She was use to sleeping in a coffin with Juliet, she felt odd sleeping in a bed without her. She grabbed a red bull from the mini fridge she bought with her own money, she refused to take money from them unless it was a pay check. It didn't take her long before she was at her old house. The shop was closed at this hour so she used her key in the door they almost never use.

"Hey I'm here!" She called out to the waking part of her family. Her mother was the first to see her and pulled her in for a very tight hug. Everyone agreed that they would save the big part of dusk.

"Oh mi niña! No puedo creer que tiene dieciocho. Parece que fue ayer que estabas tomando en la cabina. ((Oh my little girl! I cannot believe that you are eighteen. It seems like just yesterday we were holding you in the cab.))

"Mom, I don't know what you're saying." Alex gasped out as her mother squeezed her.

"I know. We really should've sent all of you to stay with grandma. She really does need help with those chickens." She joked. Not wanting to start crying about the future that was coming all too soon.

"Where's everyone else? They awake?" Alex asked looking around, her mother and Justin were normally the first ones up, and Alex was the last.

"Justin was in the shower last I checked, your father is almost up, he's just in that zombie mood where he has no clue what's going on. Have you eaten yet? Are you hungry?" Theresa was heading into the kitchen pulling her daughter with her.

"I had a red bull before I came over here." Alex yawned she got a look from her mother and rolled her eyes. "I went to bed at like...six...or five...when did the sun come up? It was after that." She was running on fumes, she switched to Juliet's schedule so she wouldn't have to sleep alone mainly, when she was in school it was hell, Juliet would lie down with her until she fell asleep because Alex proved the third night she couldn't sleep without Juliet as her pillow.

"Sit down; I'll make you something to eat." She started the oven and poured Alex a glass of orange juice. "I don't like you drinking those drinks on a empty stomach. What does Juliet think about them?" She knew Juliet was a health nut and really hoped it would rub off on Alex.

"She knows I only drink them when I need too, like when I started living off them, that first week when I moved in, she hated them, but she knew it was keeping me awake in school." Alex's grades really improved and it was all thanks to Juliet who would make Alex study, even help her study to make sure she did better than Justin, which didn't happened, but close enough.

"And she was fine with it?" She cracked a few eggs in the pan and got the instant batter for pancakes.

"Well not fine, she spent like three hours listening to my heart beat just to time it. She figured if one a week didn't to damage to my heart, or at least not a lot then it was okay. I tried to drink them twice a day for school and she flipped. I had to sleep without her until I gave em up." The Russo's knew Alex was sleeping with Juliet, they didn't know if it was in the coffin or bed or if they had sex, no one likes to ask their daughter if she's having sex.

"Twice a day, Alex if you know you have to get up early then go to bed early. If it means you don't have Juliet with you every second well then too bad." Alex was about to say why that was a bad idea when Justin came down the stairs.

"Oh, Alex, you're here early." Justin rubbed his left eye as he walked over to Alex and hugged her. "Happy birthday." He was going to MIT and was off for the long weekend. ((I'm assuming it's around May since it was after the Spring Fling but she was still in school for the next esp. So we're saying it's around may 24th))

"Thanks Justin. How's Stephanie?" Stephanie was Justin's girlfriend; they've been together for a week. Justin was pretty sure she was a wizard but didn't want to just ask encase she wasn't. She knew nothing about Alex.

"She's good, her family's gone camping for the weekend and I told her I couldn't go because mom was really sick but she should go." Justin hated lying to her.

"Wouldn't it be easier to tell her your little sister died. Isn't that what grandma is getting? That I died?" Alex asked she had no idea what to do, she only knew after tonight she and Juliet were moving to Canada or England or Rome, wherever Juliet wanted to go.

"I don't know what we'll tell Grandma, if you die then we'll have to have a funeral and that needs a body. Why don't we just tell her you moved to England and refuse to come home?" She was willing to say that. "Everyone else who doesn't know Alex well..." The room was dead silent no one wanted to have this conversation.

"Mom are you making pancakes?" Max asked as he walked down the stairs, he yawned. Jerry was never the last one up.

"That's what you ask?" Alex never understood Max, sometimes she thought it was a act, then she wasn't so sure.

"Oh, Hey Alex, happy death day." He smiled and sat down next to her. Alex just cracked up laughing it was the day she would technically die.

"Max! We are not calling it her death day!" Theresa was not going to remember this day as something sad and morbid, Alex and Juliet weren't.

"Fine..." He looked disappointed.

"Mom where's Dad, he never sleeps in this late unless he was waiting for one of us to come home." Alex looked around, she couldn't wait until she could tell where someone was just by their sent.

"He was up before I was." She placed the food on the plates and passed them to each of her kids. "He said last night he needed to get you something for tonight."

OoOo

Juliet was playing a DS in her coffin, she was waiting for Jerry to come to talk about something. She knew it had to do with tonight, they were going to have a huge party, well Alex was going to have a huge party with her family then Juliet was going to get her and walk her back home where, in the unused bed upstairs – the windows were already covered in the room – they would make love for the first time. They have had sex before but they always called that one time fucking because it was just so rough and not filled with love, only lust. Juliet made sure of that.

She smelt Jerry upstairs in their shop and quietly snuck out.

"Juliet we all agreed Alex should have alone time with her family." Cindy came out of her metal bed ((I have no idea what to call it, I only know that Eliza Dushku was in one for her show Tru Calling))

"I know, I am more than happy to let her have it, even if the blazing sun wasn't keeping me in here. Jerry is upstairs and he wants to talk to me about something." She was in Alex's pj bottoms and a tank top. She figured this was good enough.

"How did he get in?" Cindy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm...maybe he got in because the shop door is never closed because we're open twenty four hours!" Juliet knew it was sad, their shop was empty but open so often, this was why there was never more than twenty dollars in the till.

"Well, if there's a costumer get their money." Cindy called out and Juliet took off.

She saw Jerry sitting at a table with a huge dress bag.

"Hey Jerry!" She gave him a tight hug.

"Hey Juliet." He was happy to see her.

"Did Alex get over there okay?" Juliet just knew that one of these days a car will randomly and illegally run down the street and hit Alex.

"I wouldn't know I wasn't home then." Jerry got no sleep last night.

"Oh...what did you want to talk about?" Juliet smiled at him, she was very tired not having the usual sleep.

"Is there anyway you can make Alex a vampire without her losing her soul?" Jerry knew it was pointless to change Alex's mind on being turned.

"I've been looking into it, asking Dad's friends. No one knows for sure. No one with a soul has ever changed one." Juliet knew Alex would lose her powers.

"I've been checking spells to give a vampire a soul, the only spell I found was from Buffy and even if it did work the moment Alex experience true happiness she would lose it." He sighed and just as Juliet opened her mouth to speak she was stopped by a very loud grumble.

"Do you want something to eat Jerry? Family eat free rule is in place, or we could go with the, my parents almost killed Alex and Harper who is going to take care of you in your old age." Juliet knew that Jerry hated having to pay for their food but refused to take free food, even when Alex slipped some in for Max.

"I do miss sandwiches with real meat and lettuce, okay just a half one." He caved, he did that a lot with Juliet lately. She was already a family member, she became one when she was with Justin and stayed when she got Alex to move in with her at sixteen.

"Okay, half, I'll just give you the other half to take to Alex when you go home." Alex and her father's taste buds were pretty much identical and they always had the same sandwich when they did eat here, well when they brought it over and lied about where it came from.

"Better make it two then." Jerry spoke up as Juliet was making them, she already had the bread out for two, this was how it went.

"Okay I know Alex can eat one and a half." Jerry would normally say this. Alex was much healthier, once she realized there was no way to hide the fact that she was eating junk food non-stop at school.

"Yes she can." Jerry was very proud of himself for being able to pull something over a vampire.

OoOo

Alex was lying on the couch; her head resting in Harper's lap who kept playing with her hair, Justin, Max and her mom were sitting around watching Paranormal Activity. The curtains were all closed and it was pitch black in the loft except the eerie glow from the screen. Alex was scared, she owned this movie and still needed Juliet to cover her eyes at some parts, Alex knew it was fake but she never knew what ending was picked, Juliet always did and this time Max did. She was bury her face in Harper's lap more and more at some parts and Harper would laugh and say if only Juliet was here and Alex would roll her eyes and scream because she would have looked at the screen.

"Okay after this movie I think we should watch something else...like a children's movie." Harper said as Katie was being dragged down the hall.

"Yeah Monster House 3D is the best." Max piped up. They heard loud pounding footsteps and Justin quickly hit pause, the foot steps didn't stop and then the doorknob was being turned.

"Justin do something!" Alex screamed pulling the blanket she covered her with over her head. Justin was hiding behind the couch saying "Captain Jim Bob protect me." Over and over again, Harper was pretty much about to faint and too scared to scream, Max...well he's Max and Theresa wanted to hide but wanted, nay needed to protect her kids. The door swung up and the few people who were looking at the door screamed, except Max.

"Hey Dad." Max said calmly as

Alex peeked out from under her blanket and saw what Jerry had in his hand.

"Dad, why did you go to The Late Bite?" She hated saying the whole name. She ran up to her Dad and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well you got too use to real meat." Jerry joked. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart." He held her tightly wanting to keep his daughter with him. "I can't believe it's been eighteen years, it seems like just yesterday we were holding you in the cab." Jerry knew he was going to cry tonight when they really said their goodbyes. "Why are you all watching something that is clearly too scary?" He looked at the film and his hiding family.

"I picked it, I've seen it over twenty times and I still think I'm having a heart attack at the end." Alex shrugged figuring this was one of the best movies ever.

"Okay..." He really didn't understand his kids.

OoOo

Jerry walked over the table carrying a birthday cake, it was a heart, a realistic one with two fangs in it.

"Oh My God, I love it! It's all gory and romantic!" Everyone just looked at her.

"Justin how is that romantic?" Harper asked leaning over to Justin.

"I dunno, it's Alex." Justin shrugged. They sang happy birthday and Alex blew out the candles. She just wished for a happy ever after, you know nothing too big.

"Oh my God, it looks like it's bleeding when you cut into it!" Alex couldn't believe how realistic it was. She fingered some blood and found out that it was jelly. She would be eating Jelly Doughnuts nonstop soon. There was a knock at the door and Alex rushed over to answer it.

"Hey Russo." Dean was standing there, the only change about him was his hair, dyed dark red, oh and snake bites.

"Oh my god Dean?" She gave him a quick hug, he smelt the same like he did the last time she saw him, like weed, beer and cigarettes.

"Happy Birthday Russo." He grinned at her and she dragged him out in the hall shutting the door behind her.

"Dean what are you doing here? I thought you were in jail?" She asked looking at his eyes to see what else, sides his hourly joint he was on.

"I was, got out a few days ago. Had to come see how you were, I heard that you moved out but I figured you'd be here for supper." He knew Alex well, it was a plan they made.

"Yeah I am, are you still off everything or are you trying to get your business back up and running?" She asked looking around for signs of someone else sneaking up on them.

"Bit of both, I was kinda looking forward to us getting back, I never met anyone would could take a high like you could." He leaned agents the wall trying to act relaxed when really his heart was pounding so fast in his chest he knew Alex could hear it.

"Dean, after you went to jail, I cleaned up my act, and started dating my brother's girlfriend. That's who I'm living with now. Sorry Dean but I love her and only her and what we had is long past. I need to stay clean and sober for her. I can't do that if I'm around you." She sighed knowing full well that if they were friends and Juliet for whatever reasons didn't turn her she would be stoned or drunk or high every second of the day with him.

"It's okay Russo, I'll find another druggie buddy." He kissed her cheek before leaving.

She walked back in and smiled at her family. "Dean stopped by to wish me happy birthday, he just got out of jail." Her parents knew where he was, Harper just thought he moved away.

"Fun, let's have that scary cake now." Justin changed the subject not wanting to talk about his sister's druggie ex boyfriend.

OoOo

Alex was watching the sky turn pink; she was going to leave this life in a few minutes now she would be lying in her and Juliet's coffin lying in utter bliss together. She felt someone standing behind her and turned to see Harper. She fell into Harper's open arms and the pair started crying.

"I don't want you to leave." Harper cried into Alex.

"I don't wanna leave you!" Alex sobbed back.

"You could turn me, I mean Juliet isn't with Justin and we might get along and I don't want you to go away with her and leave." Harper desperately tried to keep her best friend with her.

"Harper, I can't do that to you. I can't kill you, that's why I have to leave." Alex wrapped her arms around Harper's neck. The sun set behind them and Alex looked out the window to see Juliet at the door.

"I have to go." She untangled herself from Harper and left the loft to the substation. She saw her parents and it was clear they were crying too.

"Mom, Dad..." She felt their arms around her and cried harder.

"Sweetie you don't have to leave. It's not too late." Jerry wanted Alex to change her mind. "We can look for a spell to make Juliet human." He figured the reason Alex was going to become a vampire was because she was a monster and Alex wasn't.

"Daddy, Juliet can't imagine being human again, if I get a soul I'll come back." She had to say if because she didn't know if she was getting one.

They all cried, her mother said something she didn't understand and Alex knew she had to leave.

She didn't see Justin and she already said bye to Max who took it very well.

"Alex wait!" Max yelled running down the stairs and almost falling, Alex stopped near the door and turned to see Max with tears running down his face. "I don't want you to go, who's going to help me prank Justin and make his girlfriend's leave." He cried and Alex wrapped her arms around her younger brother.

"Max, you can do it all by yourself, and hey I'll call you when it's vampire thanksgivings okay?" She thought this might help Max and it did.

"Okay, but you better call." He warned wiping the tears and she nodded.

OoOo

Alex was crying already when she walked out of the sub shop and wasn't surprised that Juliet was standing right outside and didn't wait a second to wrap her arms around Alex.

"It's not too late to change your mind." She lightly taller girl kissed the top of Alex's forehead; she would never force her into anything.

"I'm not changing it." Alex buried her face into Juliet. "Let's just go home please; I don't want to look at this place anymore, it already hurts." Juliet just nodded and lead Alex home.

They went into their house through the doors and not the shop entrance and were already down in the cellar.

"Alex, there's a costumer upstairs can you take care of them for us?" Cindy asked sweetly, they all could smell who it was and knew it was Alex who had to go up.

"Oh, okay yeah sure." She whipped her eyes and let go of Juliet for once.

She headed up the stairs and stopped to see Justin standing there.

"Justin you're here." Alex looked down, she wondered where he went too.

"Yeah I am, I figured it would be easier here." He didn't know why. "Alex, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I'm glad you're about to become a vampire. I'm glad you're going to die." He looked down, his voice was filled with sorrow.

"It's okay Justin, I'm sorry I took your girlfriend." She stayed back a bit.

"She wasn't happy with me anyways. I want you to _die _ so that way I wouldn't have any doubt that I'd win the competition. I know it might have been luck but Alex, you won. I lost. That's what it came down to in the end." He sighed, hating himself.

"Justin, that's okay, really, I haven't even thought about that in years." She closed the gap and wrapped her arms around her brother, feeling even more tears come to her eyes.

"Alex it's been killing me, I've been beating myself up over wanting you to die." He sounded horrified at his own thoughts.

"Not dying Justin, reborn. That's how vampire refer to it. They don't die, they get reborn." She shrugged smiling through her tears.

"If I run into you guys, I won't hunt you down." Justin promised.

"I promise, I won't try and kill you, but if I do I'm sorry." She heard him laugh and broke the hug.

"Bye Alex." He gave her one quick hug before turn around and leaving.

"Bye Justin." She sighed and turned and went back down to the cellar. Juliet wrapped her arms around her.

"Do it now." Alex said not bothering with the plans they made.

Juliet shook her head. "Not yet Alex." Juliet kissed her deeply, not letting it go any farther left the room coming back with a long flowing white dress for Alex, it wasn't a wedding dress, it was like a baptismal dress in symbol but a prom dress in style.

"Is that for me?" She asked loving the dress.

"Yup, your dad bought it the other day." She smiled. "Now go upstairs and get changed and I'll meet you up their okay." They were going to make love tonight. Alex gave a small smile, tears still in her eyes and went upstairs where the unused bedrooms were.

Juliet changed into a long flowing dark red ball gown. She ran up the steps and found Alex in the room already in the dress.

"Why are the dresses important?" She asked rolling her eyes. She still hated being forced in one.

"They're symbols. Yours shows the start of your new life, while mine represents the blood exchange." She smiled and took Alex's hand. "We're not taking them off."

"How are we going to do it without taking them off?" She asked not really sure.

"They're dresses, easy access." Juliet kissed Alex's lips sweetly and gently. Alex happily responded parting her lips for Juliet as they made their way to the bed.

"I'll take half after the first one and the rest during the second." Alex nodded and caught her lips again. They discussed this before, Alex knew all of it from heart. She felt Juliet's hand across her stomach and realised it would be harder with foreplay thanks to the dresses. As if reading Alex's thoughts Juliet pulled Alex's dress down exposing her breast.

"You little vixen you didn't wear a bra." Juliet mused moving to capture one of Alex's nipples in her mouth sucking happily on it.

Alex arched her back moaning, her hands going to Juliet's hair and her eyes closing. Juliet just sucking the sweet nub and rolled her tongue over it. She slid her hand down Alex's thigh.

"Baby not to sound selfish or like a tease but you remember the plan?" The plan was what they thought the best things to do were, of course they wanted it to be romantic and special and not planned out but they figured some common sense would be helpful before they got to heavy.

"Right sorry, it was just with you doing that and all." Alex pulled her dressed up and Juliet rolled them over so Alex was on top of her. They figured out it would be hard for Alex to please Juliet when she was suffering major blood loss so they agreed Juliet would be first.

Alex gasped as Juliet bite down into her neck. Alex couldn't take her fingers out and was in shock. She just caused her girlfriend's orgasm and now she was losing half her blood.

Once Juliet was on top it wasn't long before she was biting into Alex's pussy as she came, finishing off every last drop. She pulled back to rip open her own wrist with her fangs and placed it at Alex's mouth. She closed her eyes and hoped it would work.

She picked up her beautiful girlfriend and carried her outside where a fresh grave was dug. She placed Alex in the hole carefully and went to get one of her parents to fill the grave in after them.

She knew once Alex awoke, she would have her fangs and everything, souls that are there from the start slow the process.


End file.
